111113scarlettlaloc
09:06 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 21:06 -- 09:06 GT: Hello 09:06 RC: Hello <3 09:06 GT: Hey 09:06 RC: How are you? <3 09:06 GT: Um, you're Xcarlet right? 09:07 RC: Yes! I am! And who are you? <3 09:07 GT: Tlaloc Zapote 09:07 RC: ooooooh *You're* Tlaloc <3 09:07 GT: What'x that xuppoxed to mean 09:07 RC: oh, nothing <3 09:08 GT: Why the fuck doex my reputation alwayx precede me!? 09:08 GT: And not in a good way 09:09 RC: Well, maybe you should rein it in? <3 09:09 RC: I assume you're here about the power-up? <3 09:10 GT: Power up? 09:10 RC: yes, the stat boost potion <3 09:10 GT: Ohohoh 09:10 GT: I never knew about that previouxly 09:10 RC: Wow, I thought you and Nullar had a thing. I mean, I figured she told you about it after I gave it to her <3 09:11 GT: I'm here becauxe I have a few quextionx 09:11 GT: Null got a xtat booxt? 09:11 RC: and what are they? <3 09:11 RC: Yeah totally! <3 09:11 GT: Where? I'm not xurprixed xhe didn't tell me 09:11 RC: I gave her the potion <3 09:12 GT: How? You xent it to her land? Ix there a tranxport xyxtem between them? 09:12 RC: Kind of. I have sweet bonuses that let me send stuff <3 09:12 RC: Do you want some? <3 09:13 GT: Damn xtriaght 09:15 RC: ((A vial materializes in your captchalogue. It's filled with a glowing pink liquid.)) 09:15 RC: Drink up buttercup! <3 09:15 GT: Are the xtat booxtx permanent? Thank you by the way 09:16 RC: Nah, the stat boosts only last so long as you have the potion in your system. But I have an asston of it. so i've been handing it out when asked. <3 09:17 RC: but the potion lasts in your system a while, so no big :) <3 09:17 GT: I'll xave it for when I'm in a pinch 09:17 GT: Thankx 09:17 GT: Xo, my quextionx 09:18 GT: I'm not xure how honext or helpful your anxwerx are going to be 09:18 RC: I wouldn't save it. It takes a minute to have an effect, and first time users sometimes experience discomfort. Better to get through that while you're safe. <3 09:18 RC: What are your questions? <3 09:18 GT: 1) I am apparantly the Theif of Doom 09:18 GT: The fuck ix that? 09:18 RC: essentially, you steal things. <3 09:19 RC: And you can make things that are doomed be Not Doomed <3 09:19 RC: it's a weirdo metaphysical thing that's REALLY hard to explain to people who haven't boosted their Intelligence yet. <3 09:20 GT: Phyxical doom? Death and injury? 09:21 RC: It's hard to explain bro. <3 09:21 GT: Fine 09:22 GT: 2) What ix goal of thix fucking xtupid game? Can we ever leave? 09:25 RC: The goal is to make a new world, and be like, a god of it. <3 09:25 GT: Woa 09:26 GT: How do you win? I like the xound of that 09:30 GT: 3) Who the fuck ix thix Jack guy 09:33 RC: you win by killing the black king. Of course you have to do a bunch of other shit tho <3 09:34 RC: and jack is my ex boyfriend <3 09:34 RC: I dumped him for being lamme <3 09:35 GT: Ix that what everyone hatex him for? 09:35 RC: lol everyone hates him for their own reasons <3 09:36 GT: Ix he a Twink like you ax well? 09:37 RC: yeppp <3 09:37 RC: you should really drink that before shit gets real. <3 09:38 GT: Xhit getx real? 09:39 RC: yeah <3 09:39 RC: i mean, you don't want to have the Shakes when you have to fight or something <3 09:40 GT: Fight? Fight what? Humanx? 09:41 RC: possibly <3 09:42 RC: or the Imps <3 09:42 RC: or the carapacians <3 09:43 GT: Uhhhh 09:43 GT: What are thoxe? 09:44 RC: monsters in the game you have to fight to level up <3 09:45 GT: Are they on my land? I haven't xeen anything 09:45 GT: I haven't explored much though 09:45 RC: Yeah, they're probably hiding <3 09:45 RC: they usually get active when the player leaves their house. <3 09:46 RC: Which is why now's a good time to get the first use side effects over with. <3 09:46 RC: you'll be safe <3 09:47 GT: I will I promixe! 09:47 GT: I get bored really eaxily becauxe I never leave my rexpiteblock anywayx 09:47 GT: Final quextion 09:48 GT: Why ix Nullar Etrorx a giant bitch? 09:49 RC: Because Balish broke her heart and she needs time to heal. Don't be an asshole, lol. <3 09:50 GT: Why doex xhe have to be a bitch to ME 09:50 GT: Balixh ix a fucktard, I agree 09:51 GT: But what did I do? 09:52 RC: apparently she wants you to be black for her? i don't know what that means <3 09:52 GT: Ugh 09:52 GT: Xhe needx to quit with that xhit 09:52 RC: Why? <3 09:53 RC: I mean <3 09:53 RC: you're pretty black for her already? <3 09:53 GT: No 09:54 GT: I mean, I get kinda mad at her when xhe callx me an axxhole 09:54 GT: But other than that 10:02 RC: yeah..... <3 10:03 GT: Anywayx, thankx for the chat 10:03 GT: You xeem very nice 10:03 RC: NP. Get some sleep <3 10:03 RC: Sorry I"m so distracted. <3 10:04 GT: Itx fine 10:04 GT: You Twinkx muxt have xome myxterioux errandx to run I guexx 10:04 GT: Haha, xee you later 10:04 RC: yeah it's a little crazy <3 10:04 RC: get some rest!! <3 10:04 RC: Drink your potion!! <3 10:04 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:04 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.